Stray
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash. Alucard/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Stray

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Helsing.

**Summary: **Alucard finds a stray.

**Pairing: **Alucard/Harry

**Notes: **Harry is 16 and was turned when the Dursley's were killed. Alucard's POV.

**Word Count: **201(only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Wednesday, September 9th, 2009

* * *

Stray

* * *

A kitten. That's what the little thing reminded me of. A stray little kitten in a cardboard box, sitting there looking depressed as he was soaked by the rain, crimson eyes staring down into the ground sadly. He sat with his knees on either side of his hands, which were pressed against the floor in front of him in a very kitten like pose.

His slightly pointed ears even drooped a little.

I smirked as I changed direction, making my way to the obviously newly turned kitten. His crimson eyes raised to look at me before he turned away, uninterested, and went back to staring at what I could see was a bug struggling to stay on a leaf and out of the water. More amused than not, I scooped the little thing into my arms with ease--even without vampirc strength the little kitten weighed no more than ninety pounds—and threw him over my shoulder calmly.

He squeaked but didn't protest as I made my way back to Helsing Castle.

The ghouls could wait, I had just found myself a stray. And I intended to have some fun.

And if the bulge poking into me shoulder said anything, so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

Stray

Warning: Slash. Mentioned sex. Not part of the Drabble challenge.

Note: Sir Integra is a woman, but she is androgynous. The next chapter will be the Magical Reaction. It'll be the last in my little Trilogy.

* * *

Reactions

* * *

Soft, mewl like panting filled the room, mingling with the heavy scent of sex and the smug atmosphere. Smirking, Alucard watched his little kitten squirm underneath him, making soft little mewling sounds as he tried to pull the much large body down, his vain efforts only fulling Alucard's amusement.

Pouting sulkily, Harry layed his hands flat against the older male's naked chest and and groped softly, puckering his lips adorably for a kiss. Chuckling, Alucard lowered himself down to his kitten at the same time the doors to him room snapped open, hitting the wall hard enough to leave a dent as two women made their way into the room, their strides angry, only to falter in horrified confusion at the sight of the two naked men kissing on the bed.

Neither Harry nor Alucard felt the need to break apart and happily continued to kiss (and grope) each other until a surprised scream had them both pulling away to give the two shell-shocked women looks. Alucard's a look of dark smug amusement and Harry of annoyance and irritation.

"What?"

Harry demanded, glaring at the shorter blond woman in the police uniform who had screamed and made him pull him away from his mate's mouth. Once again pouting sulkily, Harry wrapped his arms around a chuckling Alucard and pulled him closer, beaming smugly when the older vampire complied this time.

"...And you are?"

The androgynous woman demanded icily, regaining her posture and turning ice-like blue eyes on the two.

"....And you are? And it matters to you why?"

Harry huffed back a little mockingly. He could see a tick form on her eyebrow at his rude comment as well as the police-girl's irritation. His mate was simply amused and smirked at the two from atop him.

"Don't speak to Sir Integra that way!"

Police girl shouted angrily. Harry smirked smugly as he know knew the androgynous woman's (or man's, he thought) name.

"Why not?"

He shot back, not all that interested but finding riling the girl up amusing. The police-girl glared.

"It's rude!"

"And slamming a door open—one that is not your own—without knocking and barging in and then demanding things from a stranger isn't?"

He shot back, raising an amused eyebrow and inwardly purring in delight as the girl turned red in embarrassment and anger. Alucard's amused laughter cut off whatever she was going to say.

"Thats enough, kitten. Police girl."

He smirked. Now uninterested in the fuming girl and man-woman, Harry turned back to his mate and fiddled with his collar bone, slim fingers pressing softly. Adjusting himself so he was pressing their lower bodies together, Alucard made no move to get up despite Sir Integra's glare.

"Harry Potter."

Harry finally said after an awkward pause. The police-girl jumped in surprise before her face gained a look of confusion.

Harry scoffed.

"You asked my name. It's Harry Potter...._blondie_."

He smirked, amused as she turned red in anger and embarrassment. Sir Integra frowned lightly but her irritation seemed to lessen.

"And why are you here?"

"The kitten's my mate."

It was Alucard who spoke this time and Harry purred in delight at hearing the taller male call him his mate. Smirking, Alucard ground into his happy mate smugly as police-girl gapped at them. Sir Integra was silent for a moment before nodding curtly, turning to Alucard.

"Finish quickly and head out to do the job you were supposed to."

Was all she said before turning around and walking out the door calmly. The police-girl—Seras—hesitated, obviously confused before she scurried off after Sir Integra, throwing both vampires second glances as she did. Smirking, Harry tugged his mate back down to him, purring in delight when he complied.

They had some time before Alucard had to leave, and they would definitely use it well.....

-

Hesitating outside the door, Seras looked about ready to speak before she was cut off by the sounds of moaning and panting. Turning red, Seras quickly scurried off as Sir Integra shook her head.

She wasn't looking forward to dealing with the new kid. Any mate of Alucard's had to be at least half as bad as him. And half as bad meant hell.


End file.
